Une nouvelle vie
by Rensme Black
Summary: Et si Lexie et Mark avait pu se retrouver après la naissance de Sofia peut être qu'ils seraient toujours en vie.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appel Alexandra j'ai 27 ans et je suis allongée sur le sol de ma chambre d'hôtel Hawaïenne. J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai tellement mal j'essaye de lister se que je peut avoir je suis chirurgienne après tout je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Mais une nouvelle vague de douleur arrive je ne fait plus preuve de discernement. Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté à Seattle ma sœur m'aurai trouvée je ne serai pas seul abandonnée à me demander si quelqu'un va me trouver à temps. La douleur est passée j'ai quelque seconde avant qu'une autre arrive. Je décroche le téléphone je tape le 5 et la réceptionniste décroche :

« Ici Alexandre Grey chambre 341, appeler une ambulance s'il vous plaît j'ai une douleur insoutenable dans le bas ventre. Arrrrrrch c'est repartie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle une ambulance arrive l'hôpital n'est qu'a deux minutes »

Je patiente, toujours allongée sur le sol à souffrir. Puis au bout de quelque minute, je vois une ambulance arriver. Je leur donne mon nom et ils me donnent une dose de morphine. Le temps qu'ils me transportent à l'hôpital je les entends appeler ma personne de confiance. Qui es-ce déjà : Meredith, oui c'est vrai ma grande sœur chérie va arriver. Ils m'ont surement donné trop de morphine je n'ai plus les idées clairs. Quand j'arrive enfin à l'hôpital je suis prise en charge et j'entends dire que ma personne de confiance va arriver qu'il prend un hélico. « Il » tient « il » ? Sa doit surement être Derek qui à répondu se n'est pas grave mon beau-frère mon mentor sera de bon conseil il saura quoi faire. Radio, scanner ils ne savent pas se que j'ai ils essayent tous. Une demi-heure c'est écoulé la morphine ne fait déjà plus tellement effet ils veulent m'en donné une nouvelle fois mais je refuse je veux garder un minimum les idées clairs et puis la douleur est gérable pour l'instant. Je suis forte je suis une Grey. Je vois un médecin qui arrive il m'a l'air plus âgé il doit être titulaire. Il regarde mes radios. C'est drôle il à la même tête que mark quand il veut annoncer une nouvel à un patient et qu'il ne sait pas quel ton prendre. Le médecin demande quand ma personne de confiance va arriver, l'interne lui répond que d'ici à cinq minutes il sera la :

« Très bien en attendant vous lui faite un éco que je sois sur et que je voit comment sa se présente, lui répond le médecin, si ça se valide vous me l'amener

-Ah vos ordres docteurs, je le fait tout de suite, dit l'interne. »

Il me fait une écographie je le vois pâlir puis il va appeler sont supérieur. Ce dernier arrive er au moment ou il ouvre la bouche pour m'annoncer son diagnostique, j'entends une voix, j'entends cette vois m'appeler. Pourquoi lui je suis venu ici pour essayer de l'oublier et pourtant il est la :

« Lex, tu vas bien j'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai reçu cet appel. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive mini-Grey ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde voici mon deuxième chapitre j'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes on lu mon premier chapitre même si je n'ai pas eu de rewie. J'espère que vous avez aimer et que vous aimerez celui la je suis dis orthographique alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs je vais essayer de publier régulièrement je vous le promets. Laissez un petit message s'il vous plaît ça fait toujours plaisir et les avis permettent de progresser et me donne des idées pour la suite.**

CHAPITRE 2 : Une vraie famille

« Mark mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-C'est moi ta personne de confiance. Tu as du oublier de changer après notre rupture. Mais c'est pas important ce qui conte c'est ce que tu as et si tu vas bien Lex ? Alors tu c'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

-J'allais le lui dire monsieur, repris le médecin. Donc mademoiselle Grey cela vas sûrement vous faire un choc mais vos douleurs sont des contraction.

-Pardon ! Hurlèrent Mark et Lexie en cœur.

\- Mademoiselle vous avez fait un déni de grossesse et vous allez d'ici à quelque et ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant , dit le médecin en regardant sa montre, donner naissance à deux magnifiques enfants.

\- Des jumeaux en plus ! Dit Lexie.

\- Lex, repris Mark, j'ai une question à te posé qui est le...

\- Bien sûr que tu es le père, le coupa Lexie,i mois j'étais avec qui rappelle moi ? Et pour ton information je ne couche pas avec mon meilleur ami gay quand mon copain me largue moi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas si t'en veux pas et que tu préfères Sofia c'est pas grave je ne te demandes rien Mark.

\- Je vais ne rient répondre à tes attaque et juste te dire que je suis très heureux de devenir père et que tu soit la mère. »

Le médecin qui avait assister à la scène assez médusé repris «Mademoiselle Grey je vais devoir vous emmener en salle d'accouchement maintenant monsieur je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous l'accompagner pas.

-Je viens et c'est non négociable» répliquât Mark. A cette réflexion un long sourire étira les lèvres de Lexie.

Au bout de près d'une heure et demie de travail acharné Lexie Grey mis au monde une magnifique petite fille et un petit garçon tout aussi beau. Émerveillés à la vue de ces deux petits anges Lexie et Mark avait totalement oublier ses derniers mois leurs problèmes, leur rupture, Callie et sa grossesse non prévue, leurs rancoeur, le déni de grossesse. Pendant quelque instant magique seule leur amour et celui qu'ils portent à leurs enfant contait. Lexie était une maman heureuse et fatigué et Mark un père comblé qui ne sentais plus sa main. Quand la septième et la huitième merveille du monde furent posés sur le ventre de leur mère. Les heureux parents commencèrent à discuter des prénoms :

«Que pense tu de Derek pour le petit ange, proposât Lexie

\- Ça me plait bien et à lui aussi apparement et Susanne pour notre princesse qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Susanne bah oui ma chérie elle te plaît l'idée de papa un. Mark je veux absolument que Derek porte ton prénom.

\- J'en serais très honoré mais moi je veux que Susanne porte ton prénom.

\- Non celui de Meredith pas le mien et celui de Caroline.

\- Le tien et celui de Meredith si tu veux mais je veux que ma fille porte le prénom de sa mère et Caroline a été comme une mère pour moi c'est vraie mais Meredith est comme ma sœur et de bien des manières c'est la femme de l'homme que je considère comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, c'est la tante de mes enfants et c'est une personne qui a toujours été là pour moi elle m'a toujours soutenu et elle n'a jamais dit à Derek que j'avais essayé de la draguer quand Addison m'a largué et je l'aime véritablement comme une petite sœur alors si tu veux un prénom de ma famille Meredith c'est le bon prénom et le tien encore plus d'accord.

\- Très bien docteur Sloan vous m'avez convaincus.

\- Et Derek son troisième prénom Tatcher ça te vas ?

\- Mark ce ne sont que des prénom de membre de ma famille et toi.

\- Ma famille c'est toi les enfants et Sofia et c'est tout Lex.

\- Je ne vais pas essayer d'argumenter avec toi maintenant je suis trop fatiguée.

\- Donc j'ai gagné n'est ce pas mais amour. Ma princesse ma petite Susanne Meredith Lexie et mon ange mon petit Derek Mark Tatcher Grey-Sloan

\- À non Mark par contre leur nom c'est Sloan.

\- Très bien Lexie, dit Mark en sortant quelques chose de sa poche, mais moi je veux que mais enfants ai le même nom que leur maman alors je vais faire quelque chose que j'avais prévu de faire avant que Sloan ne rentre dans nos vies mais je n'ai pas trouver le courage de le faire avant. Alexandra Susanne Grey me ferait tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme.

\- Mark je ne sais pas quoi dire c'est tu l'as vraiment depuis autant de temps

\- Lexie le jour où j'ai décider de le dire à Derek pour nous deux j'ai compris que tu étais la femme de ma vie la seul que je serai capable d'aimer autant celle avec qui je voulais construire ma vie et honnêtement quand tu m'as demandé de choisir mes sentiments mon effrayé et j'ai choisi Sloan mais en rentrant j'ai compris que je n'aurai jamais du choisir j'aurai du te dire se que je ressentai et c'est se que j'allais faire mais j'ai découvert que tu etai de nouveau avec Karev et la mon monde c'est effondré mais Lexie je t'aime comme un fou et je te promet aussi de t'aimais comme il faut comme tu le mérites

\- Au Mark je t'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que je l'admettraient jamais mais Sloan puis la grossesse de Callie ça m'a fait peur surtout que tu ne me l'avait jamais dit tu ne m'avais jamais dit je t'aime. Mais oui mon amour j'accepte de t'épouser.

\- Je suis désolé et je t'aime Lexie. Je t'aime, je t'aime,je t'aime comme un fou. Votre maman à accepter de m'épouser mes chéris on vas être une famille une vraie famille, dit Mark avec les larmes aux yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde voici le troisième chapitre un moment que j'aurais rêvé dans la série le mariage de Lexie et Mark j'ai fait un clin d'œil à un mariage des frères Scott si vous trouvez lequel laisser le moi en commentaire

Au bout de trois jours Lexie, Derek et Susanne eurent le droit de sortir de la maternité. Il restait cependant deux jours à Lexie avant la fin de son voyage. Avec Mark ils décidèrent donc de passer ses deux jours en famille. Ils passèrent la première journée à ce balader Lexie montra à Mark ses endroits préférés et ils profitèrent de leurs enfants. Mark avait appelé l'hôpital et leurs avait dit que pour des raisons personnelles il ne pourrait pas rentrer de suites. Leur dernier soir sur l'île Mark était préoccupé et Lexie le remarquât bien vite :

« Mon amour qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien Lex ne t'inquiète pas

\- Mark si tu pouvais arrêter de me prendre pour une idiotes ça m'arrangerai. Et je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de cachoteries.

\- Très bien tu as gagné. J'aimerais que tu m'épouse demain. Mais je ne voulais pas te le demander je sais que tu veux ta famille auprès de toi et que ton père te conduises à l'autel.

\- Mark ma famille se sont les enfants et toi et je ne veux pas que l'on me conduise à l'autel mon mariage ça ne sera pas mon père qui me donne à mon mari. Mais moi qui dit à l'homme que j'aime à qu'elle point je l'aime. Alors Mark si on trouve un prêtre et une tenu décente avant 20 heure demain je serais plus qu'heureuse de devenir ta femme demain.»

Après cette discussion à cœur ouvert la famille Sloan partie se coucher. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner Lexie et Mark se mirent d'accord sur l'organisation de la journée Mark devrait trouvé un prêtre sa tenu et celle de Derek et Lexie pour sa part devrait trouver sa robe des témoins et une tenu pour Susanne. Après avoir fini leurs petits déjeuners et pour Lexie avoir nourri ses enfants car elle avait décider de les allaiter. Chacun du s'atteler à sa tâche Mark ne mis pas longtemps à trouver une chapelle et un prêtre qui accepte de les marier effectivement le mercredi n'est pas le jour où on lui demande le plus de mariage. Au moment où il appela Lexie pour lui dire qu'ils devaient se retrouver à 13 heure dans une petite chapelle à quelques mètres de leurs hôtel Lexie lui appris qu'elle avait trouvé un couple de personne âgées qui avait accepter d'être leur témoin. Suite à se coup de téléphone ils partir tout deux chercher leur tenu. Lexie se trouva une magnifique robe de marié près du corps dos nus avec une jupe un peut plus évasé et sans voile ni traîne et elle trouva pour Susanne une jolie petite robe violette pour nouveau né. De son côté Mark trouva un beau smoking noir avec une somptueuse chemise blanche et il trouva pour Derek un joli petit pantalon en toile et une petite chemise blanche. A une heure Lexie se rendit à La Chapelle dont Mark lui avait donné l'adresse et découvrit une magnifique petite bâtisse sur un rochet qui surplombait la mer devant La Chapelle elle vit Solange la retraitée qui avait accepté d'être sa témoin. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur Solange lui dit que son mari Luc, Derek et Mark attendaient déjà à l'intérieur elle lui pris Susanne et l'alliance de Mark car chacun devait s'occuper de celle de l'autre et entra dans La Chapelle quelque seconde plus tard la marche nuptiale commença à raisonner dans La Chapelle. Lexie pris une grande inspiration et commença à avancer dans l'allée centrale elle vit le musicien et son orgue synthétique à côté du prêtre puis elle repéra Luc avec Derek dans les bras. Son fils souriait tout comme sa fille qui était dans les bras de Solange. Et puis elle le vit celui à qui elle sera marier dans quelques minutes, sa moitié, son âme sœur, celui qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir par le passé, le père de ses enfants celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle croisa son regard et ne puis plus s'en détacher ses yeux si beau elle pus y lire de la fierté, du bonheur et il était ému tellement ému. Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et il lui pris les mains. Sans détacher son regard d'elle et le prêtre pris la parole.

« Si nous sommes aujourd'hui réunies en se lieu magique c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme qui s'aiment par les lien sacré du mariage. Mark vous pouvez prononcer vos vœux.

\- Lexie mon amour quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois je me suis dit qu'enfin il y avait des critères de beauté pour avoir ses examen de médecine puis j'ai appris que tu étais la sœur de Meredith et je me suis obligé à ne pas t'aimer. Puis j'ai découvert la vrai Lexie celle qui est toujours prête à aider les autres le super médecin l'ami idéal. Ami qui se prenait la tête pour un mec qui tout d'un coup à baisser dans mon estime sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Tu es tellement parfaite que je ne me sentais pas le droit d'être attiré par toi jusqu'à se que mon meilleur ami vienne me dire de ne pas t'approcher et la j'ai compris pourquoi je ne supportais plus Georges pourquoi je ne supporté pas que Christina te parle comme elle parlait à tout le monde parce que tu me plaisait même plus j'étais amoureux de toi mais tu étais la sœur de Meredith et qui plus ai une interne et le coureur de jupon Mark Sloan ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux mais tu m'a demander de t'apprendre et je n'ai pas su résister je me suis laissé aller en me disant que sa serais sans lendemain puis que sa serais sans importance mais tu ai rester tu m'a fait confiance et tu as même réussi à me convaincre de le dire à Derek et puis j'ai acheté cette bague mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'offrir quand tu as emménager avec moi. Et l'arrivée de Sloan ma donner une excuse pour m'éloigner de toi et ne pas me confronter avec mes plus grande peur celle d'aimer et celle de me faire briser le cœur. Puis je t'ai perdu comme un con. Mais tu m'as pardonné et j'ai encore jouer au con. Mais l'arrivée de Susanne et Derek est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver je te récupérer enfin j'avais la chance de m'excuser et j'ai enfin prononcé ses trois petits mots dont j'avais tellement peur et que toi en revanche tu attendez depuis des années. Je t'aime Lexie, tu es la femme de ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais en aimer une autre comme toi et je peut pas vivre sans toi je t'aime comme un fou tu es mon oxygène et en temps que médecin tu sais que c'est vitale.

\- Lexie c'est à vous, repris le prêtre

\- Mark, dit une Lexie en larme, quand on a commencé à être ensemble ils disait tous que tu profité de moi et que je me servais de toi tu te souviens tout ça par ce que nous avions quinze ans d'écart mais à ce moment là je t'avais dit que je savais que se que l'on vivait était beau et regarde nous aujourd'hui j'avais raison et Mark tu sais que je ne suis pas très douer pour m'exprimer c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'on va bien ensemble mais oui tu ne m'avais jamais dit je t'aime jusqu'à la naissance des enfants mais tu me l'avais prouver à mainte reprise car tu ne parle pas beaucoup de ton enfance mais Derek m'a expliqué que quelque chose fait que tu as peur d'être rejeter ou de ne pas être apprécié. Alors quand tu as dit au flic de l'immigration d'aller se faire foutre ou quand tu es venu rencontrer mon père alors que tu m'avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas, quand tu m'a demander d'emménager avec toi à chaque fois j'ai compris que tu m aimer. Et je t'ai aimer un peu plus à chaque fois. Quand j'étais petite mon père disait toujours à ma mère je t'aime je t'aime plus qu'hier et moins que demain et je me moquais de lui en lui disant que s'était impossible mais quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai compris se que ça voulais dire j'ai compris que c'était possible et mon amour pour toi n'a jamais cessé de grandir même lorsque nous n'étions plus ensemble. Je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire Mark et tu le mérites tu mérites d'être aimer Mark Sloan et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire nos bébés et moi.

\- Très bien, repris le curée, alors Mark Evrette Sloan voulez vous prendre pour épouse Alexandra Caroline Grey ici présente

\- Oui je le veux

\- Et vous Alexandra Caroline Grey voulez vous prendre pour époux Mark Evrette Sloan ici présent

\- Oui je le veux

\- Alors les alliances Mark répéter après moi je vous pris moi Mark Evrette Sloan je te te prend toi Alexandra Caroline Grey pour légitime épouse

\- Moi Mark Evrette Sloan je te prends toi Alexandra Caroline Grey pour légitime épouse

\- Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir

\- Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir

\- Dans la santé comme dans la maladie

\- Dans la santé comme dans la maladie

\- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté

\- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté

\- Pour le meilleurs et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

\- A votre tour Alexandra répétez après moi je vous pris moi Alexandra Caroline Grey je te te prend toi Mark Evrette Sloan pour légitime époux

\- Moi Alexandra Caroline Grey je te prends toi Mark Evrette Sloan pour légitime époux

\- Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir

\- Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir

\- Dans la santé comme dans la maladie

\- Dans la santé comme dans la maladie

\- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté

\- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté

\- Pour le meilleurs et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'état d'Hawaii je vous déclare mari et femme vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

\- C'est pas trop tôt dit Mark juste avant de donner un baiser passionné à Lexie

\- Bravo crièrent Solange et Luc»

Apres ce fabuleux mariage Mark et Lexie Sloan invitèrent Solange et Luc à manger puis ils repartir à Seattle avec leurs deux petits anges ils allaient bientôt devoir revenir à la réalité.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois monter dans l'avion pour rejoindre Seattle les bébés ne mirent pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Suivie de près par leurs parent. Après dix heures de vols ils arrivèrent à Seattle. De l'aéroport ils prirent un taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement de Mark, Lexie ayant appelé Meredith en lui disant qu'elle ne rentrait en fait que deux jours plus tard.

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement Lexie nourri ses enfants pendants que Mark préparer le lit normalement acheter pour Sofia une fois les enfants nourrient et changer ils se remirent à dormir. Mark prépara un super petit déjeuner à sa femme et ils partirent se coucher ou du moins profiter des quelques instants de répit que leurs offraient les jumeaux pour profiter l'un de l'autre étant donner qu'ils n'ont pas eux de nuit de noce digne de se nom.

A dix heures ils furent déranger par Susanne qui voulait qu'on change sa couche. Et se petit monstre en profitât pour réveiller son frère. Une fois les enfants changer Mark et Lexie décidèrent d'aller parler à Callie et Arizona. Étant les mères de Sofia elles méritaient d'être prévenu le plus rapidement possibles. Ils traversèrent le couloir et frappèrent.

« A salut Mark t'es rentré entre et viens un peu t'occuper de ta fille elle fais ses dents et on a rien dormi de la nuit.

\- Salut Callie moi aussi je suis très content de te voir. A se moment Arizona sorti de la chambre avec Sophia dans les bras.

\- Mark tu es enfin revenu comment ça va et c'est qui se petit bonhomme dans tes bras. Et puis elle remarqua Lexie caché derrière lui. Au Lex comment va tu qu'est-ce que tu fais la et mais dit moi toi aussi tu as un bébé. Mais il se passe quoi exactement ici, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est la, repris Mark. Alors Callie, Arizona permettait moi de vous présenter ma femme Lexie Sloan et nos enfants Derek et Susanne Sloan.

\- Ta femme et tes enfants j'ai du louper un épisode la, dit Callie en buvants une grande gorgée de café.»

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la télé de la cuisine et Mark et Lexie leurs racontèrent toute l'histoire.

« Mais c'est génial cria presque Arizona quand ils eurent fini. Sophia va avoir une grande famille et des parents comblé c'est vraiment génial.

\- Arizona a raison c'est tellement merveilleux et puis maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau ensembles on ai sur que Soph n'aura pas une ribambelle de belle mère toute plus sans cerveau les unes que les autres. Parce que s'il y a bien une femme que Mark ne trompera jamais Lexie c'est toi il aurait trop peur de te perdre.

\- Merci c'est sympa je vois que je suis cataloguer.

\- Ne leurs en veux pas mon amour tu as toi même reconnu hier qu'avant moi tu étais un coureur.

\- Oui bon d'accord

\- Et du coup vous devez pas avoir le matériel pour des jumeau. Coupa Arizona

\- Eu non ça c'est sur on a des couches deux pyjama chacun et mes sein pour les nourrir c'est tout

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous les garde le temps d'aller acheter deux trois truc et puis ne te préoccupe pas de la nourriture j'ai passer un mois à espérer que Sophia mange plus tellement j'avais de lait.

\- Oui on veut bien c'est cool on y va maintenant non mon cœur

\- Oui bien sûr

\- Juste deux petite seconde avant je veux aller faire un gros bisou à ma fille que j'ai pas vu depuis a peut près une semaines.»

Le couple Sloan laissât ses enfants un moment et la fin du week-end se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeurs mais surtout dans une bulle ou seule Mark, Lexie, Callie, Arizona, Sophia, Derek et Susanne avaient leur place. Mais demain il allait falloir revenir à la réalité le travail reprend et la vérité va être dévoilé à tous, le point positif Lexie avait appeler la crèche de l'hôpital et il lui avait trouver deux place pour ces petit anges.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde voici enfin le cinquième chapitre désolé pour le retard mais je n'étais pas très inspiré ses derniers temps. Mais voilà le retour de notre famille Sloan. Alors voilà et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus tourné sur des nouveaux personnages qu'on a jamais vu dans la série.**

« Mark tu es près il va falloir y aller moi j'ai envie de suturer.

\- Tu c'est ma très chère épouse tu la mère la plus étrange que je connaisse mis c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

\- Et pourquoi je suis étrange répondit Lexie en passant la porte avec les jumeaux dans le landau pour jumeaux qui passe difficilement les portes

\- Et bien parce que les mères habituellement ne veulent pas laisser leurs enfants tout de suite elle s'y accroche comme pas possible et toi ça ne fait pas une semaine que les petits sont nés et tu veux déjà retourné bosser lui répondit Mark en la suivant

\- A mais non mon très chère époux c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui est une journée que je pensais ne jamais vivre je vais au travail avec mon mari et mes enfants je vais pratiquer pour la première fois sous mon nom de femme marier et après une journée de travail ou je vais apprendre plein de chose je vais retrouver mes enfants et mon mari et on va rentrer chez nous pour passer une soirée tous les quatre ou cinq ou six ou sept. Alors tu comprends maintenant

\- Oui j'ai compris dit Mark en installant les deux monstres dans la voiture.»

Apres un trajet pour l'hôpital seulement perturber par Derek qui avait fait tombé son doudou et qui c'était donc mis à pleuré. Une fois arrivé Mark fut immédiatement biper il embrassa donc ses enfants et sa femme en lui soufflant un « À tout de suite docteur Sloan». Lexie alla déposé ses enfants à la crèche et en sortant elle tomba nez à nez avec Arizona et Sofia.

« Et madame Sloan comment ça va ce matin

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Au cool juste que ce petit monstre fait ses dents et qu'on peut encore moins dormir que pendants les premières semaines

\- Ne me dit pas ça moi j'en ai deux et avec un peut de chance ils vont pas les faire en même temps et comme des que l'un pleur l'autre se réveille on va vivre un enfer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mark et toi vous allez gérer j'ai aucun doute là dessus.»

Le biper de Lexie sonna et elle fit un petit signe à Arizona avant de partir en courant vers les urgences où elle avait été biper.

Quand Meredith vit apparaître sa sœur elle regarda son interne et lui dit :

« Je t'ai dit de biper le docteur Sloan pas le docteur Grey.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait docteur Grey j'ai biper le docteur Alexandra Sloan

\- Meredith calme toi ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je bipe Mark tout de suite tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non c'est bon je voulais juste une consultation plastique pour la brûlure. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de docteur Sloan ?

\- Tu c'est quoi Mer je t'expliquerai tout se midi dit à Derek qu'on mange tout les quartes se midi Ok.

\- Ok a tout»

Apres une matinée bien charger pour les médecins du Seattle Grace hospital Meredith Derek Mark et Lexie se retrouvèrent à la cafète.

« Désolé du retard dit Mark en s'installant, j'ai été biper à la garderie, voyant Lexie paniquer il rajouta pour Sophia rien de grave mais ses mère avait oublier le doudou dans le sac de Callie mais elles sont toutes les deux en intervention donc.

\- Ok dit Derek, bon c'est quoi vaut histoire Mer m'a dit que quand son interne a biper le docteur Sloan c'est Lexie qui a débarqué alors vous nous expliquez.

\- Si c'est Lexie qui est arrivé c'est parce que elle est aussi le docteur Sloan on c'est marié

\- Pardon, bondit Meredith, comment ça marié ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication sur pourquoi j'étais pas là.

\- Ok Mer calme toi. Tu sais que je suis partie à Hawaii pour prendre du recule. Et un matin dans ma chambre j'ai eu de très forte douleur dans le ventre au point d'être à deux doigt de m'évanouir j'ai appeler les pompiers qui ont' contacter ma personne de confiance pour que je ne soit pas seul

\- J'ai reçu un appel me disant que Lex était transporté d'urgences à l'hôpital le chef m'a autorisé à monter dans l'hélicoptère qui amenait un cœur à l'hôpital d'Honolulu.

\- Quand Mark est arrivé le médecin m'a annoncer que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse et que j'étais sur le point d'accoucher

\- On a appris en même temps qu'on aller devenir parents et puis Lexie a accoucher d'une magnifique petite fille et d'un magnifique petit garçon

\- On c'est bagarer pour les prénoms et puis Mark m'a fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on ne m'ai jamais faite et puis il m'a demander ma main

\- Et elle a accepté on c'est marié juste avant de quitter l'île on est rentrer il y a deux jours mais on voulais être tranquille pour préparer l'appartement

\- Callie et Arizona nous ont aimé étant les mères de Sofia on ne pouvait pas attendre pour le leur dire.

\- Alors je suis tâta et deux fois en plus. Alors Mark je vais te dire une chose et écouté moi bien. Tu as brisé le cœur de ma sœur assez souvent donc si tu recommences je m'assurerai que ça ne se reproduise plus en te fesant la peau tu ma bien compris

\- Oui Meredith et je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne soufre plus jamais pas plus que nos petit anges

\- Et aux faites ils ont des noms ses petits anges comme tu dit, demanda enfin Derek qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là

\- Oh oui répliqua Lexie alors dit elle en montrant son fond d'écran la c'est Susan Alexandra Meredith Sloan

\- Tu lui a donnée mon nom au c'est ça me touche tellement merci

\- Et la dit Mark en montrant la deuxième petite frimousse de la photo c'est Derek Mark Tatcher Sloan.

\- Mon prénom il porte mon prénom dit Derek avec les larmes aux yeux merci mon vieux sa me touche dit il tout en prenant Mark dans ses bras

\- Mais c'est normale répondit Lexie sa ils ne portent pas les prénoms de leurs parrain marraine plus rien ne va

\- Tu veux qu'on soit les parrains de vos enfants dit Meredith en pleurant elle aussi

\- Oui dit Mark vous êtes les deux personnes en qui on a la plus confiance sur cette planète alors c'est normale enfin si vous acceptez bien sûr

\- Évidement qu'on accepte dit Derek

\- Mais vous avez pu avoir deux place à la crèche aussi vite repris Meredith

\- Et oui enfin je pense que...»

Le repas se termina dans là joie et la bonne humeur et les quatre amis repartir travailler après manger la journée se termina bien et en couchant c'est enfants de soir la Lexie espérait de tout son cœur que le reste de sa vie ressemblerait à cette journée.

 **Alors j'ai lu des fanfiction ses derniers temps et les auteurs posait des questions à la fin des chapitres donc voici les vautre**

 **1\. Que pensez vous de la suite de la vie des Sloan? 2. Pensez-vous que la suite de leur vie sera aussi paisible ? 3. A votre avis qui va débarquer dans le prochain chapitre ? 4. Et la plus importante avez vous aimée?**

 **Je tiens à vous rappeler que cette histoire n'est pas du tout médical donc il y aura le moins possible de scène médicale. Et petit message personne cherche une bêta pour me relir ( parce que vous ne devez pas être déçu au niveau de l'orthographe) me donner son avi et me rappeler que c'est bien décrire parfois voilà donc si quelqu'un est intéressé dites le moi en commentaire.**


End file.
